


In the Forest

by OikawasLargeEgo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Oikawa, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, forest elf suga, lumberjack daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawasLargeEgo/pseuds/OikawasLargeEgo
Summary: Daichi would consider himself to be a good person; he tried to live a sustainable life, he treated the apprentices well, and even watched over the company when Ukai asked. He even had a compost in which all food waste went! Why he had to have been the one to find the stranger with a crying child was beyond him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	In the Forest

Daichi would consider himself to be a good person; he tried to live a sustainable life, he treated the apprentices well, and even watched over the company when Ukai asked. He even had a compost in which all food waste went! Why he had to have been the one to find the stranger with a crying child was beyond him.

The early morning light that poked through the trees shone over the man’s body, giving his silver hair a golden hue. The stunning view was all but ruined with the sharp cry of the child in his arms. 

Daichi felt a weight tug on his chest; he hadn’t much extra time left in his morning, but the wails had drawn his attention off the trail and into the depths of the forest, where he had stumbled across the pair.

It quickly became evident to him that the man was unconscious. He sat against a large oak tree with the baby. The teal blanket was wrapped tightly around it and left only his face to be seen. The silver-haired man’s eyes were shut tight and he made no effort to calm the baby. 

Sighing, Daichi squatted next to him and pushed gently against his shoulder. “Hey,” he called and was rewarded with no response.

He pushed again, with slightly more force, “Hello? Hey!” he nearly shouted. 

The man jolted awake and faced Daichi. Immediately, he scuttered backwards, away from Daichi and with eyes widened in fear. He hadn’t moved more than two feet before stopping, a groan emitting from his lips. His free hand clutched his stomach.

“Hey! It’s okay, I mean you no harm,” Daichi began as he glanced down at the man’s stomach, seeing the deep red blotting across the thin shirt. With a sharp inhale Daichi met the copper colored eyes again, “Looks like someone has already roughed you up. Let’s get you to the town hospital, yeah?”

The man shook his head, “No, no hospital.” His voice was low and quiet. The child’s cry ripped from it’s body again and the man gripped onto the blanket tighter. 

Daichi glanced at his watch and sighed once again, knowing he’d have to let Ukai know he wouldn’t be able to make it to work on time today.

“You need medical help and your baby needs help, too. Where can I bring you?” Daichi kept his voice soft trying to calm the fear in the other man. Sure, Daichi is burly, he was a lumberjack afterall, but he wouldn’t even hurt a fly.

“We don’t have anywhere to go,” the man whispered.

Daichi stood once again and reached his hands out, “I’m Sawamura Daichi and my place is open, if you’re willing to trust me. At least enough to clean your wound.”

The man looked up, sharp determination on his face, “Just to clean my wound.”

The walk back to his home was a struggle, Daichi had walked with his arm wrapped around the man’s back, helping to support his weight. But with the whining baby, it did nothing to cut their time.

Daichi kicked his front door open and hobbled with the man to the couch.

“I’m going to grab my med kit. Stay put, alright?” 

The man nodded in return.

Daichi shot a text to Ukai while walking briskly to the bathroom informing him that he had woken with a fever and will not make it in today. Another shout from the baby shocked him back into the present and he retrieved the red box from under the sink. 

Returning back to the living room, Daichi set the now open kit on the audomen and faced the man. 

“Sugawara. My name’s Sugawara.”

Daichi smiled at him, “Alright Sugawara-san, let’s get that shirt off you. Can you do it yourself?”

Sugawara shook his head. Daichi kneeled in front of him. “May I?” Daichi asked, reaching forwards. 

Sugawara sat the baby on his lap and slowly lifted his hands as far upwards as he physically could.

Daichi fingers grabbed the hem of his shirt and he began to all but peel it from the injured skin before raising it over Sugawara’s head. Guilt thrummed through his body at each groan.

Tossing the shirt aside, the wound was finally out in the open. Daichi inhaled and resisted running his fingers over the raised and bloody skin. It wrapped around his right rib cage and stopped just above his belly button. 

“A burn wound?” he questioned.

Sugawara turned to the now sleeping baby. He gently ran a finger down it’s cheek, “Yeah.”

“Um- alright. I-I guess I’ll go grab some water and a rag.” 

Daichi was not familiar with burn wound care. The most he dealt with at work was a few cuts here and there. He could stitch a man’s skin and prevent infections from growing from a chainsaw accident. But a burn as large as Sugawara-sans? He was grasping at straws. 

He tried to think. Lavender? Calming, yes, but he’ll need modern medicine. Antibiotic cream. Oh goodness, the bandages. Bandages are probably going to be changed as often as daily and with the area the burn covers, Sugawara-san will be unable to do it himself.

He returned to Sugawara with the necessary supplies. Setting it down and soaking the rag in the lavender infused water, he glanced up at Sugawara.

“Um- uh is it just you and your kid, Sugawara-san?”

“Why do you ask?” Sugawara deflected, grunting as Daichi began dabbing at the wound. 

“Your wound. I don’t normally deal with burns but it covers such a large mass of skin- bandages with need to be changed often and seeing as you can’t even undress yourself, you’ll need an extra pair of able hands,” Daichi explained softly.

With most of the blood cleaned up, Daichi began to notice the spotting of purple and blue mottled amongst the center and upper half of the wound. He put on his last pair of gloves, not wanting to introduce his bacteria into the freshly cleaned area.

“Can you raise your arm again? I think you may have a broken rib or so.” Sugawara grunted but obliged.

“Let me know if it hurts. Besides the skin I mean.” He pushed two fingers gently against his ribs, moving down the line of his ribs. Sugawara grimaced in obvious pain. Two of his ribs felt uneven. Although Daichi was not a medical professional, he felt it safe to assume they were broke. 

He opened his mouth to share such a diagnosis but Sugawara interrupted, “Yes, it is only the baby and I.”

“Sugawara-san, you’ll need to go to the hospital I-”

“Please. Please, I can’t go. I-I’ll repay you. Just- I don’t know. Please,” Sugawara begged. “Just a few days, until I can move fully again. Then I’ll leave. I’ll-”

“Okay. Okay, just let me apply the ointment and wrap up your torso.” Daichi agreed. Sometimes, he felt he could be too good of a person.


End file.
